1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an image recording device configured to record an image on a sheet, and particularly to an image recording device configured to record an image on both sides of a sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
Known image recording devices are configured to record an image on both sides of a sheet. A sheet fed out by a sheet feeder is conveyed by a conveying roller to an image forming unit where an image is recorded on one side of the sheet. The sheet having an image recorded on one side thereof is switched back by a discharging roller provided on a downstream side of the image forming unit. The sheet reaches the conveying roller again through a return path provided below the image forming unit. Then, an image is recorded on the other side of the sheet by the image forming unit. The sheet having an image on both sides of the sheet is discharged by the discharging roller.
In the known image recording devices, the sheet feeder includes a feed arm provided above a sheet tray so as to pivot about a predetermined shaft, and a feed roller provided at a free end of the feed arm. The feed roller rotates to feed out the sheets stored in the sheet tray.
When the feed arm is configured to pivot upward during insertion and removal of the tray into and from the image recording device, a space for the feed arm to retract from the tray is required between the feed arm and the return path provided above the feed arm. This increases the size of the image recording device.